headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Avengers 163
rez | cover inker = Pablo Marcos | cover colorist = | cover letterer = | colorists = Phil Rachelson | letterers = Denise Wohl | ass. editors = | editors = Archie Goodwin | group editor = | previous = ''Avengers'' #162 | next = ''Avengers'' #164 }} "The Demi-God Must Die!" is the story title to the 163rd issue of The Avengers, published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Jim Shooter with artwork by George Tuska and inks by Pablo Marcos. The cover art illustration was composed by George P rez and Pablo Marcos. It was colored by Phil Rachelson with lettering by Denise Wohl. The story was edited by Archie Goodwin. This issue shipped with a September, 1977 cover date and carried a cover price of .30 per copy (.35 with later distributions). Synopsis Appearances * Beast, Hank McCoy * Iron Man, Tony Stark * Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff * Hercules * Iceman, Bobby Drake * Typhon * Pluto * Avengers * Champions * X-Men * Humans * Altered humans * Mutants * Olympians * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Avengers Mansion * Black Widow's gauntlets * Iron Man armor MK V * Champscraft * Energy projection * Flight * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in ''The Champions Classic'' #2 and ''Avengers Epic Collection'', Volume 9 ("The Final Threat") as well as the Avengers: The Bride of Ultron premiere edition hardcover collection. * This issue was published in the midst of a price hike of all standard 32-page Marvel Comics issues, which went from .30 per copy to .35 per copy. Some printings of this issue bear a .30 cover price, while others have a .35 cover price. * Possible cover lettering credit may be attributed to John Costanza. This is unconfirmed. * Gaspar Saladino was the letterer on page 1 of this issue only. * This is the fourth appearance of Typhon. He appeared last in ''Marvel Premiere'' #26 in November, 1975. * The Beast makes reference to the X-Men in this issue. Both Beast and Iceman were founding members of the group. * The Champions appeared last in ''Champions'' #15. This Month in Comics Other comics published by Marvel Comics for September of 1977 include: * Amazing Spider-Man 172 * Black Panther 5 * Captain America 213 * Captain Marvel 52 * Champions 15 * Daredevil 148 * Defenders 51 * Eternals 15 * Fantastic Four 186 * Howard the Duck 16 * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 215 * Invaders 20 * Iron Fist 15 * Iron Man 102 * Marvel Super-Heroes 66 * Marvel Super Action Vol 2 3 * Marvel Tales 83 * Marvel Team-Up 61 * Marvel Triple Action 37 * Marvel Two-In-One 31 * Ms. Marvel 9 * Nova 13 * Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man 10 * Thor 263 Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * Category:Avengers Vol 1 Category:1977/Comic issues Category:September, 1977/Comic issues